starmaninjafandomcom-20200215-history
Flora Heartbeat
Bio This is Flora Heartbeat. Her strange last name coming from the fact that her parents are doctors, yet she ironically happens to send more patients to them than they have dealt with in their life time. Flora is a Scoiarizu ("Skoi-ah-Ree-zoo"). She has a thick Bahamian accent and lives on the very tropical looking Summer Island, just south of her best friend's home forest. Flora has undergone so many mutations, she's far from the same girl that her parents gave birth to and even is far different from her own parents. For one thing, she was born with a strange gene that happened to be unstable enough, it caused her muscles to expand and contract at a wild rate. While not affecting her externally, it DID affect her physically in that her muscles are now SO dense, she can literally lift up a mountain without struggling at all. Her strength is so immense that she's been labeled as the strongest Starmaninjian in the galaxy. As a negative side effect, it's also the reason why she's quick to anger. She tends to be forced to unleash her energy very often due to her muscles storing so much more than a usual Starmaninjian stores at a given moment. Luckily, Starmaninjians can store a near infinite amount of energy in their bodies, so it's never really stressful to her and she has 0% risk of exploding. Her second mutation is the fact that her fur is dark purple and she has flaps under her arms. That happened when she was very young and fell into a river nearby Johnnathy's home, which was polluted by some exhaust from one of Bimmy's abandoned factories. When she emerged, she noticed her fur was dyed purple and her arms grew these strange flaps that allow her to fly. Sure this was a helpful mutation, but it does make her arm's maneuverability more difficult. Personality Flora's personality is tough to decipher due to her explosive nature, which she can't control. Flora's actually meant to be a sweet, kind, yet adventurous type who isn't afraid of anything and always goes out and about. She tends to have a pretty maternal nature to her, acting much like a motherly figure to those who look like they need care and is completely selfless, always putting others before herself. However, her sweet side is often masked by the volatile nature that comes when she's ticked off. She starts to radiate a reddish orange and unleash a huge explosion of power that could realign the planets. Getting her that angry is easier than it seems, but luckily, she has learned to control it over the years, unleashing her energy mostly as a show for her power. Power Flora has immense physical strength. It's unmatchable due to her build and she often takes advantage of this in combat. This also makes her defense very high as a bullet would merely scratch her skin and nothing more (her skin however is just as vulnerable as anything else, a bullet will pierce her skin, but then bounce off her muscles). She also learned a lot of magic from her friend, Johnathy Natural, so occasionally, you'll see her stomp the ground and make a tree erupt or something, but ultimately, she prefers to use her physical strength to overwhelm her opponent. Relations Husband: Johnathy Natural *Son: Sonny Natural Gallery Flora Heartbeat.jpg|Older drawing Flora Heartbeat 2.png|Previously, she had 3 toes. Claw color can vary though. Category:Starmaninjians Category:Starninjians Category:Rizu Category:Scoiarizu Category:Physical Category:Wind Category:Power